Battle of Wills
by Amanio
Summary: All he simply wanted was a challenge, and she granted him that. It was then and there that he decided she would be his, and he would NOT let her go. A KisamexSakura oneshot with light lemon.


Battle of Wills

Summary: All he wanted was a challenge, something to keep him occupied for the time-being; after all, fighting, torture, and so forth, was what he lived for. He lived to see others suffer as he laughed, tossing aside his source of entertainment and leaving their doorstep, knowing that they would never be the same afterward. Little did he know that he was in store for so much more.

**KisamexSakura**

Rating: M

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mission he had been given was very blunt, telling that the capture of Sakura Haruno was a valid part of their plan. If he caught the girl, the Kyuubi, one of the jinchuuriki that had taken years of effort to capture, would finally be in the Akatsuki's hands. He grinned, his pointy teeth being revealed. He imagined that a 'little knock on her door' would be more then enough to capture her. After all; she was just a kunouchi; what challenge could she bring? Female ninja these days were weak, and didn't even put up half the fight the men did.

As far as he was concerned, he wouldn't even need Itachi's help. This mission was all his. Turning around, his straw hat atop his head and bells at the side jingling in harmony, he walked off, images running through his head; hopefully this mission would be at least a _little _fun.

The Sharingan wielder walked beside him, completely silent and obidient. Even after all these years, he couldn't understand this man at all; he killed his whole entire clan, but claimed not to be a bloodthirsty man; he was calm and collected, taking things and eliminating them without any fun or effort.

The only motive he seemed to hold was the capture of the Kyuubi, and that had taken much of his time; hell, if he were Itachi, he would've ventured off into Konoha himself, taking the Kyuubi and half the people in the town along with him, blood being the only thing to be seen for weeks. It would've brought much satisfaction to him, letting him have peaceful sleeps without him being restless for once.

Yes. That's what he needed; a good kill. Itachi always got in the way of his prey, spouting out facts that seemed meaningless to him in this world. As long as there were people in this world, he had a reason to continue living, destroying anything in his path; women, men, and children alike. It didn't matter to him.

"Itachi," he said, his rough and heavy voice piercing through the air. "You're not needed." It was clear, in the force of his voice, that he didn't want any bothersome talks; he wanted what he wanted, and at the moment, no one would dare to walk in his way.

"Sakura Haruno," he stated. "The apprentice of the legendary ninja, Tsunade; that's not something to be taken lately, Kisame. A mission like this requires two; we need to make the escape with the girl as quick as possible to lower the chance of meddling."

There he went again, spouting words that he didn't even care to decipher. It didn't matter who was in his path; they were to go down as quickly as they came up. No one would get in his way; _no one_.

"This mission is mine," he huskly replied. "I don't need any interfeering." He was met with silence this time; it wasn't that Itachi didn't have trust in his abilities; it was the known fact that he could, at times, be very reckless. He took any at all chances, not even caring to think about the outcome. That was the one trait in him that he knew, someday, would bring the very end of him.

But for this time, he would back off; it was clear that he wanted to handle this mission by himself, and, for this once, he would let him have what he wanted. It was a reward for knowing him for such times; he knew, when Kisame was really putting an effort and setting his fun aside, he could send anyone spiraling back to the direction they came from; and he had a feeling that Tsunade's apprentice would be the perfect person to tame him for a while.

It was just like him to underestimate his opponents; acting rashly was all part of the game. "Very well," his pace slowed down as his figure grew smaller and smaller, "but failure is not an option."

Did he just hear what he thought he did? Was _the Itachi _being impatient? He laughed, answering, "Tired of waiting, ah? Even a patient man has a limit." He didn't leave time for an answer as he sped off, shrugging off his comment of warning.

* * *

The night reigned heavily over the sky as the stars sparkled, each sharing their warmth with the world, making ones path clearer to them. 

His cloak blended perfectly with the darkness as he made his way through the streets of Konoha, the numbers of each door spiraling through his head. Finally, he spotted the house, the lights still on, making it easy for him to peer through the window. Placing himself on her doorstep, he thundered his fist into the door.

Apparently, she was cleaning the house-- he could hear her scrub the floors; he had also spotted her outfit, which didn't seem to cover much. The fabric was thin, and he could easily see through the translucent cloth. She also wore a skirt, seeming to be an inch or so above her knees. Heh. Some battle outfit.

"Coming!" she hollered, her voice bouncing off the wooden walls. Pushing herself off the ground with her hands, she trudged forward, wiping her hands on the side of her skirt; the outfit she was wasn't of any importance to her, after all; she knew that, in the process of cleaning, she was bound to get her clothes dirty, so wearing her best would only end in tragedy.

Not even peering to look through the hole, used to observe the bystander on the other end, she grabbed onto the knob and opened it. "Y-" A blur of white sped towards her head as she ducked; it slammed into the heavily painted walls, leaving a giagantic hole to be filled. "What the-" Her comment was stopped short as a foot slammed against her stomach, sending her flying to the other end of the house.

He chuckled, stepping foot into the water-covered floor, soap bubbles rising to the top as the mixture blended thoroughly with the amount of liquid; his feet slammed onto the water, creating small tidal waves that were less then an inch, along with few sounds of splashing.

Gripping her stomach and gathering her breath, she moaned, clutching her chest. _That had hurt_. "What the hell is going on here?" It seemed that she still hadn't identified who her intruder was, which was fine; it only made the whole "oh my gosh!" scene even more dramatic.

His chuckle sent shivers down her spine as she saw him collecting the weapon that had spiraled into the wall along the way. His face became clearer as he came closer, stepping into the light.

His blue skin and smug look; how could she forget it? It was _him_. The S-class missing-nin from the village of the Mist.

Kisame.

"Kisame," she sneered, picking herself off the floor. "You know my name? I'm _honored_." He laughed again, his voice booming through her ears like a stereo. "What do you want?" she sneered. "_You_," he quickly replied, sending an amused glance in her direction.

Her emerald eyes went from piercing coldness to overwhelming curiousity, as she stared at him, confused. "_Me_?" she asked him, using the tone as if to tell him that was all a big mistake. "Yes, _you_." Coming closer to her fallen figure, he smirked.

"I hope you put up a fight."

And that was when it all started. His foot was thrown to the side, aiming towards her ribs. Dodging, her flowing pink hair being swept to the left, she ran as fast as she possibly could towards her room, nearly slamming into the floor. She desperately searched for appropriate clothing; maybe even some weapons! But she didn't seem to have time for either as his sword-like weapon made a welcoming into her room, splitting the wood that held her matress up.

"_Ugh!_' she whined. "You just broke my _bed_!" she yelled. "Such a pity," he replied, using fake sympathy. She shot a glare in his direction, bringing a fist along with it, aiming for his face. He barely swept past it, feeling the wave of air it brought along with it; that punch held much force; that much he could tell.

Maybe this would be an interesting fight after all.

"You're gonna pay, _fish boy_," she spat. "Hardly," he replied smugly. Women these days were so easily angered; they were such simple creatures, not even giving things a second thought, especially when it came to the latest things. Heh. And _he _had been called rash. At least he had a motive, but all she was angry about was the attachment she held to her materials.

Heh. Material girls; he _hated them_. Weak creatures who only got past with life using their bodies, or fooling foolish men who would be lovestruck with just a simple wink. But he wasn't like that; he was immune. If she thought that was how she was going to win, she was very, very, _very _wrong.

She jumped out, using the window, holding a holster full of weapons in her hands, frantically trying to strap it onto her legs. Succeeding, she brought her full attention to the path ahead of her, increasing her speed.

"Running away, are we?" he said, taunting her as his figure neared. "Not even close." She brought herself to an abrupt spot, the leaves of the trees covering her in a golden-red field of a new beginning.

She knew the forests well; there was no way she could lose. But he still came head-on with her, not even a tinge of nervousness on his face.

She crashed her fist into the ground, creating a great hole in the soil that sucked every living thing along with it into a pit of darkness. He avoided the attack, releasing his weapon from the binding white cloth that covered it, and swung it towards her, slashing towards a new part of her body each time.

His speed increased even more; she barely found herself the chance to get by. Swinging one last time, he brought all his speed and force into one, sending an enormous ripple through the air. She didn't even have the time to gasp as it met with the white cloth of her shirt, tearing it to shreds.

She gasped, immediatly covering her chest as her light blue bra came into view. Grinning at her shame, a roar of laughter swam through the field of trees. "Getting a little careless, are we?" She glared at him, her eyes flaming with fury. _He would pay for this!_

Grabbing a kunai, she flung it with speed and acuracy, throwing it in his direction. She repeated the process over and over, still clutching onto her chest, trying to hide as much cleavlage as possible. But having her other hand occupied was a big disadvantage; it restrained her from many attacks, corning her taijutsu tactics.

Over time, her hand became tired from not only weapon attacks, but because of the punches she flew into the soil. If she was going to have any chance in this fight, she was going to have to set aside her shame... and let go.

But it was _hard_. She had her pride, and didn't want to lose it, especially to an enemy who really needed his ass kicked... _hard_. She then decided if she caught him looking, even once, that he was going to pay severely in the battle of wills that was soon to be displayed.

Releasing her hand, she charged forward, gaining speed and force along the way. Her fist met with his broad chest, but wasn't able to bring much damage, for he quickly swayed away from her reach.

The battle continued on, each raging with all their efforts.

He hadn't expected her to keep on such a fight; he didn't even think she would be much of a _challenge_. But she was, and he soon found himself going along with the flow, enjoying the racing heat of the battle.

It continued on, each bringing blows onto the enemy. He found himself becoming interested in the sway of her body as she moved freely, like the water itself. Kisame had been in harmony with the water for a long time; it seemed to be the only thing he held no arguements with.

It was as if... she was the water _itself_. The sway of her hips, her tresses of pink, moving along smoothly with her slick movements. He was becoming fascinated with her, wondering just how many tricks and flips she could exactly do. He took in her body, sending roaming glances that were too quick for her to even notice, but long enough for him to remember in his mind.

Without even realizing it, he sent a downward slash, not only scraping some of her skin, but completely releasing the grip the skirt had upon her waist. It split in two, floating in the air as it landed on the ground.

Squealing, she slammed into a tree, a blush arising upon her cheeks. But she didn't have the time to be embarassed, for he swung his weapon over his head, aiming for her trembling corpse. Her arms flew up in front of her, as it trying to block the attack, sending a halt in his actions.

He was surprised as he found himself stopping, the blow crushing many insects, cracking the dry leaves along with it. He released his hand off the weapon, his firm grasp weakening. He could see the shining tears cornering her eyes as she gasped, sobbing for the life she could've possibly lost if it weren't for his mercy.

Her warm tears rolled down her cheeks as her frightened figure trembeld. She didn't understand; why had he stopped the attack? He could have easily finished out the fight...unless he wanted to drag out the torture.

A sad look came onto her face; it was just like him to try and extend the fight as long as possible. He seemed to enjoy the suffering of his opponents; never did he once have sympathy for another. At least, that's what she thought.

But the look in his eyes was lulling her into a state of mind, slowly pulling her with it. It wasn't long until his fresh breath could be felt as he neared, lowering his lips towards her. She softly trailed her fingers up his cloak and around his neck, inviting him. She didn't know why, but for some reason it felt... so... _perfect_.

The moment their lips touched, a shiver was sent her spine, filling her with a warming feeling, that which was ready to burst out of her chest. What was going on here...? She was completely lost in his world, and there was no door to get out of it. For some reason, she felt such a connection to him, a bond that she felt he too had felt since the very beginning.

She moaned in his mouth, yearning for more of his taste. Both he and her were now completely lost, wandering endlessly in each other's world. It wasn't long until her breasts were in full view and her panties now by her side.

He trailed hot kisses across her skin, his cold breath freezing that warm moment the moment his air met with his sticky kisses. He tenderly trailed his fingers across her chest, massaging one of her breasts while he sucked on the other. She moaned louder, a hot and sticky sap sliding from the opening between her legs.

He ran his tongue across her nipple for one short moment, ending the pleasure soon afterward. "More," she whimpered. He couldn't stop; _not now_. But he did... well, at least on her chest.

His cloak slipped to his side as he got rid of his shirt, exposing his purely blue chest. But seeing his blue skin didn't freak her out... _it turned her on! _A crimson blush brushed against her cheeks as he slide a finger in her opening. She tightly surrounded his finger, moaning in pleasure as her insides closed around his one finger.

He pressed a second, even a _third_, into her opening then, making the experience even more pleasureable. At the moment, just this was more then enough; but she soon found herself becoming even hungrier, yearning for more then just that. She wanted more... she _needed _more.

He could tell by her struggles and low growls that what he was doing wasn't anywhere near enough anymore, but he continued forth anyway, ignoring her pleads. _Why was he ignoring her?! _She whimpered, adding a tinge of whining to it as well. _This wasn't enough! Didn't he realize that?_

"Stop being so impatient," he grunted. _He _was in charge, and decided when or what to do. The torture continued on, never ceasing to taunt her. The female under his grasp was becoming fearsome as she became more and more restless.

"Please," she plieded. No answer. "Please," she said again, nearly begging him. She couldn't take much more of this...

It was so quick and hard, she didn't even have the chance to notice until she felt something fully enter her. She slid her fingers onto his shoulder, massaging them as the pleasures worked wonders in her body. His member pressed against her walls, preparing to too enter, tearing the wall of purity that once kept her what she was, and opened a new door for her life.

He should've asked is this was what she wanted; he knew that. But he didn't. It didn't matter to him whether or not she said yes or no; she was _his_. He'd be damned if he didn't get a chance to grip onto the one woman who provided him a challenge, yet alone a fight.

Like the water, she was his to control, obeying all the signs and signals he brought them.

He slowly pulled in further, not missing the gasp that was quickly drawn out of her mouth. "I-I-I..." she said, at loss for words. She wanted this... but at the same time, she _didn't_. Having an affair with another from a village was _dangerous_, never mind the fact that he was a missing-nin. The very idea wouldn't only shock her and her friends, but the whole village as well.

What would her sensei say? How would the people react? She had a strong bond with the place that she lived with, and wasn't just about to throw it away. It had taken _years _for Naruto to gain the trust of the villagers; just how long would it take to get hers back?

He was foolish, acting with a smug attitude that always got him into unneccesary problems, but, because of his sheer strength, he was always to make it through. But she knew, deep into her heart, that that wouldn't be enough to save him all the time. It...wasn't safe. She couldn't...she just _couldn't _do this.

"K-K-Kisame," she whispered, ever so lightly. He grunted, replacing his words with that one second of sound. "This isn't right," she softly said, loud enough for him to barely hear. "Heh." He grinned, flashing her a, 'that's not enough to stop me' look. "_Nothings _right these days, Sakura."

In a way, he was right, and she knew it; she was surprised at his answer, for he always seemed to be the dumbest when they met up for another one of their battles, protecting her village from the clutches of the Akatsuki.

"B-B-But-" She screamed as water sprang upon her face, tightening itself around her mouth—she couldn't talk at all! He simply smirked, pushing his length deeper into her as she squirmed, mixing her whining and struggling with gasps and moans.

Just like an orchestra of pleasure and pain, eh?

_Just the way he liked it._

'_**This isn't making love…this is RAPE,' said the outer personal, sighing as her thoughts were kept to herself. She couldn't help but wince in pain now and then, though, as he fully grinded against her hips and delved in and out.**_

'**Well then DO something! Don't just let him take advantage of you! Is THIS what we've trained for all along?! Just to end up with our ASS getting raped? I think not!' screamed Inner Sakura, her brows creased in fury and her knuckles being pushed against each other, cracks being emitted to add extra effect.**

'_You're right,' _agreed the somewhat docile side (when compared to her other half, that is). With chakra put into her fist, she slammed her fist towards his fist, creating a huge crater that caused his prized sword to spiral away to another direction. She simply smirked, standing up and gathering her undergarments one by one as the shark-man grinned, picking up his Samehada.

"This is _so _worth it," he said, expressing his amusement as his eyes roved over her body. "You should feel honored, kunoichi—not many these days are able to entertain me these days." Tongue met lip as he looked her over once again. "But you? You've entertained me in both your fighting—" he paused, smirking, "_and _your body." She blushed a deep crimson, flattered but at the same time furious. How _dare _he?! She hadn't grown this body for _him_—it had been saved! Saved…_for that special someone!_

'**And that someone sure as hell ain't you, SHARKY!' screamed her inner individual, punching fists into the air and causing havoc in Sakura's mind. 'Kick. His. ASS! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!'**

She smirked, agreeing fully. Her breasts moved along with her as she sputtered a kick towards him, dodging and resting herself on her hands, kicking and aiming for any vital spots or pressure points that would slow down his movements. Despite only being in her underwear (if you could even call it that, with all the rips in it!) and her half-decent bra (at _least _that had survived!) she didn't at all hesitate with her attacks. After having her virginity taken away by him, she had decided that he had seen it _all_—there was nothing more to hide from this…fish-man.

"You never cease to amuse me, _girl_," Kisame said, his gills curved along with his leer of amusement. "How would you like to come with me?" he asked. She blinked, looking at him with flaming anger that shone clearly in her eyes. "Are you high on _**hormones**_? Your _brain _is pretty out of it! _**No way would I like to come with you—no questions asked**_!" The shriek had bounced off the wood of the trees, echoing.

She was engaging to him once again, and he couldn't help but feel loss at words. This girl…_she never lost her shine. _His smirk appeared on his blue skin once again, wider then ever. '_This is it—the last attack,' _the missing-nin from the Village of the Mist thought as he prepared his sword for an onslaught of attacks.

The girl's brows were almost pierced into the eyelashes of her eyes from being so serious as she readied another fist and a stance that she felt would guarantee a quick escape. With a flash, he disappeared, confusing her for a moment as he appeared behind her, making an attempt to swipe at her chakra.

Of course, know this, she dodged—but that was when she made her mistake. The sword had simply been a diversion as the back of her neck was exposed when she sank into a crouch position below him. With one quick swipe at her neck, her eyes clouded as she fell to the ground, lifeless.

Putting his Samehada onto the strap that was held on his back to hold it for easier travel, he picked up the girl, her breasts nearly fully exposed and her hair covering most of her face. He placed her on his back like a sack of rice, having her head rest on his shoulder.

He didn't know what made this girl so…_enthralling _to him, but with his mission successful, he knew he would have the chance to figure it all soon enough. Whether or not he felt towards her was love (which he doubted) or physical attraction, he didn't know—he _did _know, though, that she was going to be by his side for a very, very long time. His possessiveness over her would be obvious, he was sure—he had taken _her_, and he was going to continue to have every aspect of this girl, as long as he was alive and breathing.

**

* * *

****Hey, guys! I hope you liked the fan fic! I was originally planning to make the lemon part much longer, but then I figured that I'd just leave it the same. Kisame is very action oriented, and loves the thrill of battles. I highly doubt he'd just sit there and pleasure the girl. **

**He'd probably just take what he wanted and then continue the fight. I don't know if I should post a sequel to this—I could, I guess, but I'm not really that motivated. If I ever **_**did **_**make a sequel, which is very unlikely…I **_**could **_**put more lemon in it.**

**((shrugs))**

**I don' know—you'll have to convince me to make a sequel. :P**


End file.
